


Risen

by daddiehoseok



Category: Bangtan, bangtansonyeondan - Fandom, bts
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 07:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15681114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddiehoseok/pseuds/daddiehoseok
Summary: "Welcome to the world where vampires have risen and humans have fallen."❝you will be my queen.❞And no one dares stop Kim Taehyung from making her the next Queen.Just another cliché beginning of their love story but with twisted obstacles in the future. A story where betrayals and trusts will be tested.Book ONE of Rise and Fall Series





	1. Moon

**Author's Note:**

> RISEN  
> written by truly yours,  
> daddiehoseok ❤
> 
>  
> 
> I apologize first for having a bad grammar, if there are any mistakes or flaws because no one is perfect, and this is written like in january and published in february and march :/ i forgot.
> 
> This is my first book written here in wattpad

> * **warning: cliché beginning but complicated obstacles.**

 

 

> Today, Ha Na reached the age of 18 and just her luck, she became one of those people who will attend every Vampire events and will be attending more in the future.

It's ridiculous how everyone are obliged to attend the ball especially those girls who reached the age of 18.

But what is more ridiculous is how vampires ruled the entire humans and werewolves race for thousand years and now they're celebrating for it.

 _Do you think us, humans, are happy?_ Ha Na thought ridiculously.

No. It's because of that ridiculous thoughts of the vampires that they would be a better ruler than humans do.

With that thought, human get to become just preys to vampires, who are predators, any time and anywhere.

Humans will always be helpless, trapped in bloodshed, and alone in the darkness.

They can't do anything. They can't shout for help or justice. There is no such thing as one when it comes to human, vampire and werewolf interactions.

So don't even ask for one if you felt unjust.

Ha Na sighed as she got out from her bestfriend's car and the cold air hit every inch of her skin. She was hesitant to look at the sight of those beastly creatures but turned around to see humans flirting with either werewolves or vampires and that disgust her the most.

 _By tonight, probably, they won't last that much._ She internally chuckled bitterly.

She stood straight up and fixed her long gown as she made her way inside the palace and mingled into the crowd with her bestfriend, Elisse.

"Let's go there!" Elisse squealed. She's older than Ha Na, and attended several events than Ha Na did. And also, she's rich so there won't be any problem for her so called  _'justice'._

"I'm not really feeling good today." Ha Na told her, acting not feeling well. "I'll be at the balcony."

"Are you sure about it?" Elisse asked in worry and she nodded in response.

"Let's just meet outside, alright?" She said before leaving her in this hectic crowd.

Ha Na don't usually call her  _Unnie_ , she doesn't like it.

She bit her lips and tried to find her way out of the crowd and finally, she saw one. She smiled and made her way to the balcony.

"I can finally breathe." She let out a big sigh in relief and smiled, looking at the moon. Her brows furrowed as something got her thinking.

What would be the world without these different creatures? A world without vampires and wolves, and a world where one will just live and leave in natural process.

Where there are only humans who will experience life and death.

A world where only humans interact with each other without any fear of being taken down in a dark alleyway and be eaten by some creature?

A world where you could find real happiness without fearing one self. A world where you could easily find true love.

"Do you want to have a drink?" A deep yet hoarse voice asked from behind.

Ha Na turned around and looked up to see a young, handsome and attractive man, just right in front of her.

He was wearing a simple black tuxedo. And to think that his sleeve is unbottoned, it could make a girl crazy in just a single second.

He smiled as he offered her a glass of wine. Ha Na was being hesitant to receive it but eventually grabbed it from him.

He stood by her side, leaning on the balcony and looking at the moon. He didn't say anything but just drink his glass.

It seemed to be awkward at first but as time passed by, she felt this feelings of having been close with him for a long time already. It's weird somehow.   
She giggled a bit, thinking how unromantic this scene could be. Leaning on the balcony beside an attractive man. How  ** _cliché_**.

She stopped, not wanting the man to hear it. She glanced from time to time, wanting to talk, and ask him why he isn't talking to her and just drinking by her side.

Ha Na decided to shrug it off, not letting him talk. Maybe he got some problems as well.

However...she couldn't help but share glimpses with this attractive man. She couldn't resist his presence.

_Man, he's way too handsome._

His silver-gray hair just plays along with the wind and his skin goes along with the contrast of the moon.

If one would look deep into his eyes, it was as if a moon is shining into his own eyes.

It was beautiful. No, it was perfect.

_He was beyond perfection._

His lips curved into a smirk and then chuckled at the young beautiful woman looking at him, or should she say checking him out.

He stared at her for seconds before words formed from his mouth.

"I guess, I'll have to see you  _soon_."

Those simple words sent shivers down to her spine.

_What does he mean?_

 

**_a/n:_ **   
_sorry for the inconvinience._


	2. Beauty

"Elisse." A hoarse voice called out Elisse, Ha Na's best friend, as she turned around to see an attractive man approaching him.

He was wearing a tuxedo just like any other men inside this room.

How did such man even exist? Elisse thought, giggling.

"You s-sure is attractive." She slurred and hiccupped in between words.

The attractive man's next move startled the lady for a bit moment as he wrapped his arms around her waist, a smirk played on his delicious lips.

Elisse's breathing was caught up back to her throat as she felt him breathing heavily on her neck. She tried to resist him but he's way too strong even for someone like her.

Her eyes widened as she realized what situation she has gotten into.

"You sure are a one attractive vampire as well." he whispered making her slightly shiver.

Elisse knew that the man wasn't just any ordinary stranger.

Her eyes protruded as she looked around to see that she's already in a garden just outside the mansion. She didn't even notice that she was already brought there.

"You s-sure are fast." she stuttered, a bit as anxiety startex to flow all over her body. She was wrecking nervous.

This man couldn't be? She mentally prayed he isn't.

His arm didn't leave her waist with her struggling to get out of the tight grip.

"Don't move if you don't want to get hurt." his statement seemed like a threat but was spoken in a soft manner.

"Get off of me." she hissed in an attempt to fight off his strength but she got it wrong, she failed again.

The more she tried to fight off, the more his arms around her tightened.

A shrieked pain suddenly left her mouth, screaming and trying to jerk off the man who was hugging her to death, probably going to crush her bones soon.

She was right. The man was no ordinary stranger but a vampire. Not just a vampire but a Duke, the second lead following the King.

She suddenly felt her knees get weakened as darkness takes over her sight.

It was just like everything happened in just a blink of an eye that Elisse woke up with a slight dizziness and opened her eyes.

She giggled over her absurd dream and felt relieved that it was just a dream.

But then the surroundings felt so unfamiliar to her, blinking in a way to get a clear view.

"What am I doing here?" She gasped, covering her mouth and eyes widened.

"You're awake." a familiar voice spoke-the same hoarse voice she heard from her dream.

She turned around to see the man again making her expression fell.

The same smirk plastered on his face. "I guess you found out that I'm not just a normal vampire."

"Oh it's because you're an attractive vampire, I must say." She replied sarcastically trying to show some braveness in her.

He just chuckled, putting down a glass of blood on the table in front of her.

"Cheers?" he smirked as he lifted up his glass before sitting down across the table.

He did not say anything but drank the glass while looking at Elisse as if observing his prey.

As he gulped down another sip of blood with his Adam's apple bulging up and down, Elisse felt irritated already.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" she tried to break down the silence.

He looked at her intensely, and the conversation went silence again making her groaned, rolling her eyes.

"Min Ha Na." the way he delivered those words were rather slow, dragging the words along with his voice.

Then Elisse suddenly remembered Ha Na. She is still in the ballroom. He couldn't have-

"You didn't do anything to her, right?" She shuddered, eyes widened. Hoping that Ha Na is safe and sound.

"No..." he bit his lips, curving upward, and slowly making contact with her eyes, "...t yet."

Elisse clenched her fist as she watched him in horror. Tears threatened her eyes as she remembered something about Dukes.

Dukes are known to be vicious and terror. They're known for their monstrous tyranny as well.

Humans bitten by them struggles and suffers for a long time. If they target you and captivate their nose with your smell, you should definitely pray already.

They will surely keep you in a long time, never surpassed in the darkness, you will not experience light itself for a long time...and forever, you will just be a blood slave to them.

That's how vicious those monsters are and Elisse, too, is afraid of them.

"Are you that afraid of me hurting your Ha Na?" he said emphasizing the word 'afraid', his voice suddenly softened for a moment there.

But then it changed when he suddenly said. "Don't worry. I won't hurt her personally."

There was a pause, a chuckle escaped his sinful lips. "Instead, you will be the one to do it for me."

Her head snapped at him, too shock to even respond.

"Tonight, you spent the night with a Duke." he smiled smugly, looking directly into her eyes. "You know what that means right?"

Her heart dropped down to the ground, tears formed at the thought of being his-

"That means you are my next target."

 

 

 

 

 

**-min ha na's pov**

After what the random stranger said, he immediately and cooly walked out of my sight.

Sighing heavily, I went out to look for Elisse but she is nowhere to be found making me groan on my way to the crowd.

Where is that lady now?

Suddenly, a lady who's the same age as me approached out of nowhere.

"Are you Min Ha Na?" she bluntly asked. I was startled a bit before nodding my head in confusion.

"Here." she mumbled as she passed an envelope to me, and walked pass me.

Oh? What is this?

I opened the envelope and saw a paper inside. It's a letter. A letter from-Min Yoongi.

My eyes widened and looked around before going back to the balcony I was in. I leaned on my back as I read the letter.

_『look below you.』_

That was the only words written on there. I turned around and looked just as I was told.

Just then I saw a figure standing and noticed it waving. It was him.

My Yoongi.

I waved back as he smiled at me and waved back again. This time, he did it cheerfully with a smile on his face.

Then he signalled something, making me confused before he ran off out of my sight.

Feeling my heart in distress, I started looking for him in the garden below but he was nowhere to be seen.

I turned around to see him standing in front of me, making me jumped off my position.

I growled at him but he just chuckled and gave me his gummy smile.

"You look beautiful." he said with a sweet and warm smile.

I looked at him from head to toe. He was wearing all black suit with a glittered black blazer and his black hair was brushed neatly, covering his forehead.

  
He looked attractive, simple, clean and beautiful. Just like how I like it.

"You're not that bad as well, Min Yoongi." I replied teasingly making him groaned.

"Just kidding, you looked perfect." I giggled, taking back my words with honesty making him smile wider that his eyes could barely be seen. His arms wrapped around my waist, and swaying me along with him.

"Is something wrong?" I asked in worry and wrapped my arms around his neck, looking at him in the eyes.

He leaned in, snuggling on my neck and I can feel his hot breath on the side of my neck before saying.

"Nothing." A sigh left his mouth. "Why do I feel like you'll be taken away from me?"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n:
> 
> Sorry, I just had to edit the chapters plus I'm busy these days. I'm sorry again ❤
> 
> -cel ✨


	3. Tease

-  **min ha na's pov**

 _Urgh_. My head hurts. Who is calling me early in the morning?

I reached out for my phone, but then realized that I'm trapped in someone's arms.

Turning around, a smile sneaked on my lips as I scanned his features.

This little one is sleeping like a cat, purring with his pouty lips. His brown-black hair came in place all over his face. His head on my arms, and face buried on my neck.

Whenever I move, he would just tighten his arms around me, embracing me as if he doesn't want to let me go.

I ruffled his hair, giggling and tucked it behind his ears.

My hands travelled on his smooth milky skin, mesmerizing the beauty of this person.

_This man could be the death of me._

This man is so sweet, and even respects me a lot. I like him for that. He is my bestfriend, my man and-

_My_ **_first_ ** _love._

"Yoongi..." I muttered under my breath and slapped his cheeks slightly.   
He groaned a bit but eventually went back to his sleep.  _How could you love sleep so much, Min Yoongi?_

This pale man wouldn't even budge. I giggled and thought of something, lips curved into a smirk.

I lowered myself so that our faces would face each other and slowly move forward.

As my face got closer, I intentionally let out an air from my nose to see his eyes abruptly opened, and widened.

He looked flustered but then softened again with his lips pressed into thin line, obviously excited by my actions.

"Can I get a kiss?" he groggily asked and looking at me with half-opened eyes, probably hoping that I would say yes.

I snorted at his cute reaction, shaking my head. He responded with a cute pout and growled lowly.

"I got excited there for a moment."

I smirked and decided to kiss his  _glabella-_  between his eyebrows. His disappointed look turned into a sunshine and his cheeks are now tinted in red, avoiding my eye contact.

" _Aigoo_  look at you." I teased him, ruffling his hair earning a soft purr from his lips. He embraced me with his arms as I snuggled on his torso with his chin on my head.

"Good morning, baby." He mumbled in a husky tone and tightened his arms around me again.

I struggled my way out but I couldn't.

"Let me up." I whispered- whining.

But then he rolled over and hovered on top of me. He grabbed both of my arms and slammed them above my head before he slowly leaned his face towards mine.

I was the one flustered by his sudden actions now. He interlocked his hands, holding it firmly with mine and squeezed them slightly. His eyes locked mine and I couldn't resist that adorable gaze of his.

My eyes widened as he slowly slide his hands on the way to my shoulders instantly cupping my cheeks.

_What a tease._

"What are you doing?" I asked in a slur manner. He grinned mocking me before kissing the tip of my nose.

"That is...for teasing me." he murmured on my nose before jumping out of the bed.

I froze for a moment, still in the same position.

"Are you not going up?" He asked, teasing me. I groaned and sat up, glaring at him.

"You better answer your phone." He just smirked and went out of the room.

My jaw dropped as soon as I realized that I've never seen this side of Yoongi, and mentally slapping myself.

I looked around to find my phone under the pillow and glanced at the caller.

**Incoming call from Elisse**

I answered the phone immediately, thinking that I didn't even see her last night. I'm glad that she called me.

"Hello?"

"Ha Na..." she whimpered.

My head started to think horrible thoughts of what could've happened to her, answering in panic. "Is something wrong, Elisse?"

"Nothing." She sniffed and I could tell she's trying to cover it up by pressing her lips together.

"What happened? Where are you, Elisse?"

"In front of your house." My eyes widened.

_My house? Shit._

"Alright. I'll be there, okay? Wait for me." I told her before hanging up.

I grabbed my coat as I ran downstairs, and saw Yoongi in the kitchen preparing for our food. He turned around, confused as to why I'm panicking early in the morning.

"Where are you going, baby?" He asked with the spatula still in his hands.

"I need to go home." I frantically replied before saying my goodbye in which he just gave me a disappointed look.

But I have to go. Elisse is crying and I'm not at home. If she finds out I'm sleeping in other house, she'd go deeper in this situation. She might find out that I'm in a relationship.

As soon as I arrived home, I saw Elisse sitting on the bench- shivering, outside our house, on the torch.

"Elisse?" I called wearing off my jacket and covering her body with it.

"Where were you?" She sniffed again and wiped her tears.

"I went out to jog." I lied trying to make her believe me but then she chuckled.

"I should buy you exercise clothes later then." She glanced at my outfit.

Realizing, I'm only wearing Yoongi's pajamas and shirt made me froze. "What a weird way for you to exercise in those clothes."

I glared at her jokingly. This is not the time to joke around. "But seriously, Elisse. Is something wrong?"

Her expression turned into a frightened look as tears began to form on her eyes again.

"Ha Na..." she softly cried as I pulled her into an embrace, patting her back.

"It's okay. It's okay Elisse." I hushed.

"Ha Na..." Her voice cracked. "I'm really  _scared_."

I knew that something is wrong with her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


-  **third pov**

Elisse wanted to tell her the truth but she can't.

Because first,  ** _he_** is standing right where he could see and probably monitoring her every move.

Second, she couldn't tell her because Ha Na might find out that her family came from a vampire bloodline knowing how much Ha Na hated vampires.

Elisse pulled away from the hug as she played with Ha Na's fingertips.

"You don't have to tell me, if you don't want to." Ha Na told her in a soft manner making her heart ached even more.

 _He have to kill me before he hurts Ha Na. Even if it takes a million stab wounds, I'd still protect her._ She thought harshly.

She looked at the figure far away from us. It's him. The  _Duke of Vampires._

"Let's get inside." Ha Na helped her get inside the house.

Ha Na went to the kitchen to grab some snacks, Elisse smiling as her bestfriend approached with some snacks on her arms as she sat beside her on the sofa in the living room.

"You know about vampires, right?" Elisse asked, curiously.

"Oh... I know some vampire facts." Ha Na nodded. "Why?"

"Can you state one fact?" She started with a simple and obvious question, not to make it suspicious for Ha Na.

"Well," Ha Na paused, thinking. "They die from sharp objects with silver contents."

Elisse inhaled sharply. "Can you name the Dukes?"

"I can." Ha Na tilt her head in confusion. "But why do you need their names?"

"Just..." Elisse paused, trying to find a way. "because I'm interested."

Although she's a vampire herself, she have never been interested in their own race. Her family is just like any other humans out there who eats animals and vegetables.

They don't like to drink blood except if there's a certain vampire occasion that is needed to be celebrated with human blood.

Even if they act as human, they are after all a vampires and Elisse can't deny that.

"You're not going to marry vampires and have half-vampire babies, right?" Ha Na scoffed, making Elisse slightly giggle but then she thought.

_Even if I marry a vampire, my babies would still be vampires._

"Anyways," Ha Na stopped and her expression changed into a serious look. "Though I haven't seen them personally..."

Elisse looked at her, anticipated of what she will say, focusing on every words she says.

"In which probably all of us haven't." Ha Na chuckled, making her even more nervous.

"The name of the King is Kim Taehyung." Ha Na paused and counts something with her hands. "And there are 4 Dukes under him. The names are Jung Ho Seok, Kim Namjoon, Kim Seokjin and Park Jimin."

"Really?" she mumbled trying to figure out who was the one who talked to her and threatened her.

"Why? Did you happen to meet one of them?"

"No!" that came out rather harshly. Ha Na looked at her bestfriend in surprise.

Elisse breathed in, calming herself down as she didn't want her to think that she's being defensive. "Of course, I haven't."

"Alright, if you say so."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
